FanForumnet
by Kreuse
Summary: Some people are meant to be together. Sometimes, the path is long and twisted, but Fate  and ArMor fans  knows better. Completely AU story. Really AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I hesitated a long time before posting this fic. First, because it doesn't really have a spine bone but the fluff, which is not really my style. Second, because even if I borrowed BBC's characters for their looks and names, they are very different from their original-selves, which suit me just fine. Some allusions are made here and there about the relation between them, adapted from Merlin's BBC series, but the 'so-called' plot is mine, and mine only. **Chapter 1

**The original idea was to ventile about some development from Season 3. Afterward, the fic evolved by itself, as always. All reference to 'Werewolf' serie, 'Star-Wars' or comic books are accurate, or so I hope. Enjoy :)**

**All my thanks go to VeryShy, for her neverfading support, her help and the betaing. I love you :)**

* * *

The ring burst out in the quiet restaurant earning them murderous glances from other diners. Arthur picked up his cell-phone, frowning at the name on the screen. Morgana calling on a Saturday night could only mean one thing… He moved to flick the phone open; Guinevere shot him an angry glance.

"I'm asking you not to answer this."

"She needs me."

"I'm sure she does; but she's only your sister, and I'm your girlfriend."

"She's not my sister."

The text mail alert biped this time and Arthur scanned it rapidly before he stood up. The petite brunette in front of him frowned, menacing.

"Arthur…"

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"No, don't bother."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, and threw a couple of bills on the table, gesturing the waiter on his way out.

* * *

He found her at his place, curled on the sofa with one of his jersey on and a half-empty quarter of Haagen-Dazs' Mayan chocolate in her hand. Her hair was falling in wet tangled curls over her shoulders.

The sweater was too big for her, and she looked lost in it. Her eyes were puffy from crying. And yet she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The expected pang of desire and guilt sunk into his stomach. He was so used to the feeling it was nearly easy to ignore it as he approached the couch and pointed at the ice-cream.

"Gonna share?"

Morgana made room on the couch and offered a spoonful, before she settled against him comfortably. His comb was lying on the table, and he picked it up.

"Sorry I ruined your evening. Where's Gwen?"

"Gone."

Again.

He had broken up with girlfriends because of Morgana more often than he cared to remember. Either they resented her for being so beautiful and brilliant, or they got fed up of always coming second in his life, way behind her.

"Good riddance."

Surprised by her answer, he stopped combing the dark tangled strands.

"I thought you liked her?"

"That was before I discovered she was cheating on you with Lance."

Arthur froze.

With Gwen it had been different; she understood Morgana and he were close and until recently, she even accompanied them in their wild trips to the park or the country side; she had borne their endless bickering without complaining and participated in their passionate discussions over futilities…

Morgana leaned on him, looking at him with big green eyes, her face just inches from his. She covered her lovely mouth with both hands and he remembered how to breathe.

"Oh God Arthur, I'm sorry… I thought you knew… Even Uther noticed…"

Until recently. Gwen had cheated on him.

It hurt. If nothing else, at least his pride.

"Like you said. Good riddance. Now give me some ice cream and tell me why I'll punch… What his name this week?"

"Lionel. He told me I am an evil bitch and I'll end up an old hag, bitter and lonely."

She was on the verge of crying again; he was going to kill this guy. Arthur pulled her closer. Morgana relaxed in his arms, rubbing her nose in his shoulder like a cat. He wished like hell she didn't do that. The caress was making it harder to ignore how well her body fitted against his.

At least, this time she hadn't climbed on his lap for comfort. He tightened his grip to stop her from bumping into him, vaguely wondering when he swallowed how the ice-cream could still be cold.

After a while, when heat cooled into a peaceful warm, Arthur pushed the shiny curls off her face.

"I'm the only one who is allowed to call you that. But generally I do have a reason to do so…"

Even though Morgana had been able to blow up every one of his neurones since he was fourteen, she didn't blind him so completely that he believed her a saint. An angel, maybe… She snorted against his chest.

"I asked him if he could go without a drink for a month…"

Oh, so it was _that _Lionel… Former footballer, built like a bull, which was probably what interested her in the first place, and a very strong liking for alcohol… Maybe not a punching candidate.

"You're better without him. Trust me."

She sighed. The gentle breath brushed over his neck and he momentarily forgot why he could not kiss her and make it all better for both of them.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Only if you're cooking breakfast. And I've got some shirts to iron."

"Don't push your luck."

Arthur grinned. Morgana got up and smiled at him, her bruised heart forgotten.

"Fine. But I'm taking the bed."

_I could have done without the image… _

Arthur nodded, his best 'brother' mask well in place.

They had grown up together, raised like siblings by his father. They bickered all the time, challenged one another to no end, and they adored each other. At least he adored her, in every possible ways, most of them inappropriate, and she saw nothing in him but a little brother and an anchor in her emotional chaos. Her light was dooming each of his attempts to relationships before hand, while some stupid guy broke her tender heart every other week.

Arthur got up and started preparing for another restless night on his couch.

At least tonight she was with him. Sort of.

* * *

Morgana opened her email to find an alert claiming someone had answered her thread. She logged on eagerly. Some days, her online venturing was far more interesting than her real life was. Only Arthur never failed her. He was a sweetheart; if her dates were just half decent as he was, they would not turn into a disaster that quickly.

_ShiningKnight wrote:_

'_LeiaM got a point. Writers should take care about continuity and how their building of characters is affecting their public. However, no offen__s__e, but one should be wise enough to see the difference between fiction and reality. A show is just a show. If a character development is not to your liking, stop watching or just reinvent it. Internet is full of fanfics and most of the best ones are not canon.'_

She considered the message a second, hesitating between irritation and amusement. This ShiningKnight was clearly a guy. Subtle psychology escaped him. However, his supercilious reply was enticing. Morgana paused, thinking about her own answer.

Out of curiosity, she clicked on his profile to check him. It didn't display much. No avatar; no personal basics; His answer to the usual 'age' question was _'irrelevant. I'm probably too old for you anyway_.' Her mouth twitched. The sarcastic touch was good. He had not filled the 'likes or interests' stuff. Either the guy was new on the forum, either he was just a dilettante, hiding behind the net anonymity and never expressing his true opinions. The signature of her opponent caught her attention: _'To do the right thing does not give the right to do it' (G.K. Chesterson)._ She gave a appreciative little smile and began typing.

Morgana was pressing the 'post' button when a decided fist banged on the door.

"Come in! You don't have to knock to enter your own bedroom, Arthur."

He grunted.

"Well, last time you nearly beheaded me. Good morning to you too."

"I was coming out of the shower!"

"We used to bathe together, Morgana. I saw you more naked than wrapped in a towel countless times."

She sneered.

"We were kids."

And now they were grown ups. She had looked so incredibly delicious then that he was still gawping when she had kicked him out of the room.

Arthur splashed cold water on his face.

"Anyway. I shower, you make breakfast. Coffee's already on."

He slammed the door in her face. Morgana laughed out loud, but she felt bad. He looked tired. He was always there to help her pick up the pieces, and she had not even asked how he was doing after his breakup with Gwen.

Today, she would spend the entire day with Arthur to cheer him up, starting now. Morgana changed into her jeans and knotted his shirt over her top before going to look for eggs, flour and milk.

She was nearly done when he entered the kitchen, barefoot and looking for coffee. He hadn't shaved. His stubble grazed her skin when he kissed her cheek. He smelled of soap and fresh water, something she automatically associated with him. Arthur sneaked a berry from the bowl and she slapped his hand away.

"No sneaking. Sit."

Morgana pushed him into a chair and poured them some coffee; the pancakes followed shortly, with fresh cut fruits and syrup. Arthur beamed and attacked his breakfast with appetite.

"You guys are so easy… A full stomach and you're happy."

"Don't forget the welcoming arms in our bed, honey."

She pulled out her tongue to him and Arthur replied by taking another mouthful of pancake and his best cocky grin. The battle of the sexes was an all-time favourite in their teasing games.

"Thanks for the pancakes."

"My pleasure. Am I escaping the ironing?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

**A/N So?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**_LeiaM wrote :_**

'_No offen__s__e taken. However, my original comment regarded continuity in the story line and character's building. If you want a character to be the villain later on a show, you should distil doubts from the very beginning, __rather than__ having its personality changed to a complete opposite in a blink. _

_I personally __find __very difficult to fall in love with a story when the authors overlook details like that. Another example can be found in Star-Wars: at some point in the original trilogy, Leia tells Luke their mother was very beautiful, and she cried a lot. However, when writing his prequel, Georges Lucas apparently forgot that and killed Padme in childbirth. So how can Leia remember what her biological mother looked like or that she used to cry? Vessels in the prequels were__ technologically __far more advanced than in the original movies, which are set 20 years later in time… Such things bother me to no end._

_Details are important. They show how much you care about something. They make a story believable. And that's the idea, isn't it? You build something people can fully embrace, a different world where they will lose tracks __of__ their own reality…_

_They should have hint__ed__ about Erik not being the nice repentant werewolf _before_ having him biting everybody without a reason. It's __getting __worse with every episode__;__ his character is going down __so__ quickly and so completely __that__ they can't bring him back at all__.__T__hey'll have to kill him or make the __entire__ season a nightmare or a vision, so they can start again next year._

_Sorry *blushing* you should not get me started…'_

* * *

Arthur shook his head. With her nickname, he should have seen the Star-Wars' reference coming. Morgana and he had argued for days over which one was better, the first trilogy or the prequels. They had finally agreed on the originals too.

Today, her avatar displayed some sneaky comment about a lost prince too stubborn to ask for directions. The day before, it was announcing you could look like an idiot stretching when you tried to reach for the stars. Arthur smiled at the screen in front of him. This girl had spirit, for sure, and a rather low opinion of males. He checked her profile for the twentieth time in two days, wondering who she was…

_Age: not a question to ask a lady…_

_Likes: too many things to tell. But chocolate comes first and always._

_Favourite color: my brother's eyes._

_Favourite music: whatever is danceable without needing to get drunk first. No rap._

_Favourite book: you're asking me to pick up only one? Impossible!_

_Favourite quote: "I hope we never lose sight of one thing – it was all started by a mouse." (Walt Disney)_

_Particular talent: annoying people._

This one made him laugh every time.

* * *

**_ShiningKnight wrote:_**

'_I wish I could argue and enjoy your lovely blushing some more, but I can't… And My Lady crushed my heart for I can't compete with Erik… '_

* * *

Arthur posted his reply with a grin, and felt like a fool one second later. Flirting with strangers on the net could land in spectacular crashes. She could be anyone: a man, a granny, a thirteen years old teen. Or LeiaM could be a nice educated woman, with whom he could have interesting verbal jousts for a while. Maybe she was even cute, and single, and living in the area… She would probably ignore the bait anyway.

He went on with replying his other emails. Arthur was about to logoff when an incoming alert told him he had received a private message from LeiaM. He swallowed, suddenly reluctant to be scorned.

The phone's interruption was welcomed.

"Hi Merlin… How are you doing?... Concert at the Castle Saturday?... Sure why not. Haven't been there in a while… I'll bring Morgana, she loves the place… No, Gwen won't come… Yeah, you've got it… No… Really, Merlin, I'm fine… See you in two days."

He hanged up, and pressed the automatic dial for Morgana.

"Hey, what's up?... Why?... Hey, don't push it on me if you're bored!... I noticed. Do you want to come to the Castle on Saturday night? Merlin gets tickets for the tribute rockfest… Diner? Sure why not… Morgana, please, please, will you allow me the heavenly pleasure of your adorable company for diner before the concert?... I'll pick you up at 7 pm. Don't be late!...Bye…"

_

* * *

_

**LeiaM wrote:**

'_You don't really expect such a cliché to work, do you?'_

* * *

He was baiting her. That was for sure. He called himself ShiningKnight and he was playing his role… No one turned a compliment like that nowadays. Unless he was an old creepy perverse (_I'm probably too old for you anyway_) spying on teen girls and trying his hand at her. And Arthur did it for fun sometimes; she liked it when he was overplayed the 'Grand Seigneur', it suited him so well...

'_You don't really expect such a cliché to work, do you?'_

She first thought of being unsubtle (_'are you making a pass at me?'_), but settled for something a bit less aggressive. Maybe he was not that old, and just sweet… Handsome would not hurt, either.

Morgana sent her private message and waited for her mysterious correspondent to answer, surfing on her favourite sites, which she had already visited during the day. Nothing new to feed on. Maybe he was not logged on anymore…

Patience was not her best quality. One leg folded under her, the other was starting to jitter dramatically when the phone thankfully rang.

"Arthur!... Nothing much. I'm looking at my computer… Because it grew donkey ears and it hiccups you stupid!... Sorry I feel bitchy… Yes! We could have diner first...You sound so enthusiastic, I'm flattered… That's better. Your wish is granted… I'm never late, Arthur, you're the one who is always early… Bye!"

Morgana pushed to make her chair spun around happily. Saturday night plans with Merlin and Arthur were the perfect remedy to cure boredom... and a broken heart. She smiled to herself, remembering how Merlin had shown up one morning at school, all gawky and shy, so clumsy it was a wonder he had survived so far in life…

On his very first day, he had managed to free all the white mice in the biology class, put his sleeve on fire during chemistry course, and knocked out Arthur during football training. The next day, the two boys were best friends. They all hanged out together ever since.

She abandoned her computer and the elusive Knight to search her closet. Camelot's Castle was her favourite place, and she was single again, so she needed to be outstanding! Morgana frowned.

If she was going for diner with Arthur first, her usual clubbing outfits were a bit too… provocative. Arthur could be such a prude sometimes. He disapproved systematically mini-skirts or deep V-neck blouses, whatever stunning they made her. She remembered a few times he had even walked away grunting she was indecent and she had to change.

Morgana sighed, looking for something her overprotective old-fashion foster-brother would find 'suitable'. She picked up a leather skirt she had bought weeks ago and had not worn yet to examine it. It was long enough to satisfy Arthur, and the shiny material was smooth, a pleasure to touch… With her white bat-sleeve jersey, she had a match. Morgana played with her hair, twisting the long curls into a loose bun; she smiled at her reflection in the mirror and sighed again. Saturday was really too far away…

* * *

**_LeiaM wrote:_**

'_You don't really expect such a cliché to work, do you?'_

* * *

**_ShiningKnight wrote: _**

'_What can I say? You reduced me to platitudes, LOLL. More seriously, I totally understand how you feel about the show turning into nonsense. This season is so repetitive, I wonder why they bother shoot__ing__ it at all. A __two-hour__ special to wrap around the story would have __been __better. Is this fandom the only one you're in?'_

* * *

The question was stupid. He only had to check on her posting history to find out. But it was the only question Arthur could think of to continue the exchange without making a fool of himself. He yawned and closed his computer. Knowing Morgana and Merlin, if they were to go out on Saturday, he'd better grab as much sleep as he could now, even if Saturday was still three days away...

* * *

**A/N: so Arthur is indeed the ShiningKnight... One chapter a day until Valentine Day... Thanks for the review, but having post one already does not take you off the hook!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur pushed the steel-bar off his chest, teeth grinding.

"Eighteen… Nineteen… Humfff, twenty."

The bar made its way back to its support with a loud grunt.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Gwen?"

"You mean, except about the cheating?"

Merlin's eyes opened wide.

"She cheated on you?"

Arthur smirked.

"So I was not the only one oblivious to it. That's something."

The idea _Arthur _might have been the unfaithful one had never crossed Merlin's head. He was grateful for his friend indefectible confidence in him. Only he and Morgana had never failed him. Merlin shook his head in disbelieve.

"I didn't know that she was seeing someone else. Do you know why?"

Arthur gulped some water and wiped the sweat of his forehead with his towel without answering. A petite brunette walked by them and smiled at the two guys; Merlin smiled back; Arthur casted a glance up quickly, only to lie back on the bench for another shot at the iron pumping. Merlin tore his gaze away from her dancing ponytail to face his friend again.

"Let me guess. The Morgana's effect strikes back? Why don't you?..."

Arthur raised his hand to stop Merlin's next comment.

"Please. I know what you're thinking. No need to spell it out for me."

A cloud crossed Arthur's blue eyes and Merlin kept his mouth shut. Deep down, he understood why his friend wanted to preserve his relationship with Morgana. She was the closest thing Arthur had of a real family. With Uther trying to forget his wife's death by means of work and alcohol, Morgana had been the only one to truly care about Arthur, if not in the same way he did.

She trusted him blindly and supported him, no questions asked. And she was the only one, save for Merlin, with who Arthur could really be himself, and remember, even for a little while, that he didn't have to be perfect in every way to be loved. Yet, being so much in love with someone for years and not doing anything about it was not healthy, to say the least.

Merlin grinned, his head crooked to one side, thoughtful .

"You know, I have this friend…"

"Merlin, remember what usually happens whenever you set me up…"

"Come on, Sofia was not that bad…"

"I nearly drowned Merlin!"

"I couldn't have known that there was a hole in the boat."

Arthur held his breath and started his last series.

"Right… And it was not your fault either that Vivian was a drug addict."

"Elena was nice."

"She ate frogs!..."

"She is French, of course she likes frogs."

"Five…Six… Look, just forget about finding me dates for a while okay?"

"Okay, okay. So are you coming Saturday?"

Arthur put the bar back into place before he stood up and stretched his arms, panting.

"Yeap. Morgana and I will have diner, and we'll join you at the Castle afterwards."

* * *

_**LeiaM wrote:**_

'_At the moment? Probably. I used to follow much more TV shows, but I keep forgetting the airing schedule. I like too many things to stay still long enough to concentrate on a show anyway. You don't post much. What interested you __about__ this one? Are you a newbie?' _

* * *

Arthur smiled. So she had checked him… At least, he kept hoping for a 'she'…

He was new to this particular forum, but he had surfed around a long time before deciding to register and actually participate in the debates himself. The show they were discussing was featuring a guy who tried to find the malign werewolf who had bit him so he could kill him, and regain his normal human life. Or so was the plot when Morgana had lured him into watching it. Morgana had apparently fallen out of it somewhere during the last season, like she always did, but he was hooked and he had stayed put. However, this new season was going to the wolves, so to speak, with the main character turning suddenly into a monster himself. There were no hints about it being a tactic to grab his 'creator' attention or something of sorts; so far, it only appeared to be total randomness from the authors.

Arthur balanced his plate on his lap to grab his coke and sipped it. Morgana would have his head for eating in front of his computer, instead of at the kitchen table. His smile widened. When they were younger, her insistence to have meals at the family table had helped going through the turmoil following his mother's death. It had also forced his father to remember he had kids to take care of, and maintain some sense of normality amidst the chaos of his life back then. He took his cola and his plate, and walked back to the kitchen, picking up the phone on the way.

Morgana had put the casserole into the sink to wash it and was finishing clearing the table when the phone rang. She jammed the receiver under her jaw, so she could answer Arthur while cleaning the dishes.

"Hey… What's up?... Really? That's so sweet… No, I'm not teasing, it's sweet of you to think of me because you are taking your meal seated in the kitchen for once… Arthur, you're not that good at housework that I can't notice the marks on the desk or in the living-room… No I'm not offering to do your chores… You're really a case, you know that?... Anyway, did your call have another purpose than brattling about eating like a normal person and annoy me?... Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow… Kisses."

She smiled to the receiver despite herself. Arthur always had this effect on her: making her smile even when he was pestering her; not that she would ever let him know that.

Her cleaning complete, she picked up her herbal tea, and went to check how her admirer was doing.

* * *

_**ShiningKnight wrote:**_

'_Not really a newbie. I don't post if I don't have anything interesting to say. Watching 'Werewolf' used to be a family thing. I'm more into science-fiction than fantasy; you know Star-Trek, Star-Gate, X-files, that sort of thing. Internet helps a lot with busy schedules you __may__ want to try that sometimes. ;) Do you chat?'_

* * *

The chatting proposal was one step further than just private messages. Morgana frowned. The guy (he could only be a guy…. Please?) was intriguing, but she was not sure she wanted to take things that far. Yet, just chatting could do no harm. She had several email addresses and aliases, some she never gave to Arthur, Merlin, or her other friends, and used only for her anonymous virtual venturing. She could give one of those, and kept her identity a secret, as least until she decided she wanted to actually meet him or not.

_**

* * *

**_

LeiaM wrote :

'_I use Instant Messenger sometimes. Same nick as here. Find me.'_

* * *

Morgana sent her PM, checked the clock and sighed. She was going to be late again… She smiled to her reflection in the mirror as she began to undress. After all, being late was a girl's prerogative. If Arthur complained, she would just remind him of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur let himself in with his spare key.

"Morgana?"

The noises from her bedroom told him all he needed to know. She was running behind the clock; again. The wait generally was worth it, when she put her mind into it; and even when she didn't. He heard a bang, and a little cry. He jumped on his feet, coming to the door.

"Morgana, are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes! The drawer attacked my head, don't worry! Give me five more minutes!"

Five minutes in her world meant at least fifteen in the real timeframe.

"Can I use your computer?"

"Sure!"

Arthur connected the laptop and opened the internet to check his emails.

* * *

_**LeiaM wrote :**_

'_I use Instant Messenger sometimes. Same __nick __as__ here. Find me.'_

* * *

He glanced at the closed door. The IM icon was active. He had simply to disconnect Morgana's account and login with his own. He probably had enough time to use the search engine on the chat server before Morgana finally emerged. Still, using her computer to hit on someone else, even if it was only virtually, was not something he was entirely comfortable with. He would look for LeiaM tomorrow, from home. Arthur shut off her computer and picked up the TV remote instead.

"All done."

He stood to face her.

"Five real minutes? You're improving."

She looked good. Thankfully, her skirt was nearly long enough to reach her knees. She spun on her heels, and the light mirrored on the smooth leather fabric. Correction: she looked _incredible_.

Morgana approached to kiss him hello, and he kept her at arm length. She frowned.

"What? Don't you dare tell me I'm indecent…"

"No, I like it."

This was the understatement of the decade. Arthur forced an innocent smile on his face, and offered his hand, making her turn around again. Her sleeve fell over one creamy shoulder, revealing the black strap of her camisole. Not thinking, he helped the fabric up, his fingers brushing on the soft skin. The light contact sent prickling up his arms, causing the short hair on his neck to bristle up. Morgana laughed.

"You're tickling me!"

Arthur bit the inner side of his cheek to keep a straight face. He took a step back not to lean forward.

"So, what about me?"

His already dried mouth turned into ashes when her head bent to one side as she considered him, soft curls slipped along her neck to fall on her shoulder.

Morgana smiled, forgetting about the tingle on her skin where he touched her. Arthur was a handsome man. Unconsciously, she always compared her dates to him. They had to be tall, and broad, exactly the way he was. She liked how his blond hair caught the light and shined.

He was gorgeous enough to have any woman, so why it was that he always settled for weirdoes or bitches, she had no idea. His bright blue eyes were searching her face now, just a little bit anxious. She grinned. Even now he was an adult, he still looked for her approval, like the adoring little brother she loved to tease…

Her smile mutated into a pensive pout.

"Is this the shirt I bought you for Christmas?"

"Yes, it is; why?"

"This won't do."

Arthur stiffened. Morgana laughed up her sleeve. Baiting him was so easy. She approached him decidedly and pulled on his shirt to get it out of his pants.

"Hey!"

"It's a rock concert, Arthur, you're dressed for a garden party."

He relaxed and let her roll his sleeves up. Morgana moved closer to smooth the fabric on his upper arms. He caught her wrists briskly when her fingers lowered down his chest to his plexus, heading south. Totally unimpressed, Morgana jerked to free her hands but he held tight. She raised one perfect eyebrow, glaring down on him. She had every right to run her hands on him and enjoyed the feeling of the nicely defined muscles of his abs… She added a pout for good measure.

"You can't wear a belt with those jeans, Arthur, it's a fashion crime. Take it off."

Arthur stepped back and untied his belt himself. That was close. He handed the offensive accessory with the most unmoved face he could master with his throat parched and every single muscle in his body ready to implode. For someone who played the _'beauté fatale'_ with such brio, she could really be clueless.

"What would please My Lady tonight?"

Morgana was picking up her bag and turned her head sharply to him, surprised.

"What did you say?"

"What do you want for diner? Asian?"

"I like the way you think."

* * *

Morgana cracked her 'fortune' biscuit open:

"Let's see… _'There's more to one than meets the eye.'_ 2lab la bla. What's in yours?"

" '_All that glitters is not gold.'_ "

"These are two sides of the same coin. Seriously, they suffered a total lack of imagination with this batch."

Arthur groaned.

"Are you going into your famous _'all the stories have already been written we are just replaying the same partitions over and over'_ trip again?"

Morgana smiled candidly, big shiny green eyes fixed on him.

"No?..."

He braced himself against her adorable charm but his heart flipped anyway. It was going to be a long night…

"Good. It's about nine, we should go."

Morgana wheezed in disapproval.

"No one arrives at a club at 9 PM!"

"Don't worry, we won't be there until 9:30. Go powder your lovely nose while I check out."

Morgana pulled out her tongue to him, which Arthur answered with an angelic smile. Their waiter eyed her retreat to the ladies room. Arthur coughed loudly. The young guy blushed furiously and tried to save his tip with a complicated compliment. Annoyed, Arthur dismissed him quickly and picked up his phone.

"Hey, Merlin… We're about to leave for the Castle, are you there already?... Who?... Oh, okay, your place then… See you in a few."

He stood up just as Morgana came back. The waiter near the cloakroom was still staring. Arthur took her coat off his hand. He couldn't help the winning glare toward the guy when she slipped her arm around his waist to walk out.

* * *

Morgana let Merlin escort her inside. Or the other way around; Arthur followed, grinning. Merlin was no better than him in the Morgana's worshipping department. She could lead him by his nose into the worst trouble without him complaining once. Not that Merlin needed any help to get into trouble anyway.

"Beware, Merlin, she's single again."

"Well, Merlin is not. I'm Freya."

Morgana tightened her grip on her friend instantly, looking suspiciously from a very embarrassed Merlin to a cute girl with thick auburn hair, chocolate eyes and a subtle frown underlying her welcoming smile. Arthur took a step forward, fearing the cat-fight.

"I am Arthur. Nice to meet you."

The new addition to their exclusive club considered the offered hand for a second and giggled, before she towed a surprised Arthur closer to kiss his cheek. Morgana let go off Merlin with a brilliant smile :

"I like you!"

Freya hugged her in return happily. Disconcerted by the sudden changes of heart of both women, Merlin scratched his head, relaxing imperceptibly. Arthur pushed him toward the other side of the room.

"Isn't this the girl from the gym?... "

"Yeap. She kind of asked me out…"

"Kind of?"

Merlin flushed even more.

"Well, she asked if I was planning to ask her on a date anytime this century..."

Arthur laughed out loud. Freya and Morgana were tailored-made for each other.

"You have no idea what mess you got yourself into…"

* * *

**A/N : Here you go!... Thanks a lot for the kind reviews, they are ambrosy for the Muses loll. Keep going, and I will keep posting ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews... Apparently a lot of you enjoyed Morgana torturing of Arthur, even if she's clueless... I had fun writing that scene and if you loved it, then my job is done. So, more of their relationship in this chapter, and more of their online venturing too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Freya was great, Morgana decided. She was funny and open-minded with a mind of her own. She was smart enough to overcome her complexes and she was cute enough not to have some. Plus, she liked Merlin, _really_ liked him. She kept him on his toes, teasing or pushing, laughing at his dreadful jokes or glaring down on him. And when he was not looking (which was rare), her eyes on him had a special glint Morgana enjoyed peeking. Yes, Freya was perfect for Merlin.

At the moment, their new friend was talking to Arthur, having somehow managed to pull him out of his customary cautious shell. Someone on the dance floor took Morgana's hand to make her do a pirouette, and she dived into the music again, forgetting about them.

Freya snapped her fingers in front of Arthur to get back his attention.

"For someone claiming she's nothing more than a friend, you spend a lot of time staring."

She was more a friend. She was… Arthur shook his head, unwilling to let his mind venture on a definition of Morgana. She was flirting with some dark stranger. He disliked him instantly. Nothing new under the spotlights. Morgana flirted and he desperately hated the lucky bastard.

"Oh boy."

His companion's comment definitely tore his gaze away from the captivating drifts of the woman of his dreams. Freya was shaking her head, a sad expression on her sweet face.

"What?"

"Why don't you ask her out? It's obvious you're crazy about her."

"It's… complicated."

She didn't push and Arthur appreciated her discretion. His eyes searched the dark room for Morgana again. She was leaning on the bar now, her prospect too close, his mouth millimetres from her face and his hands… Merlin waved from the dance floor and Freya stood up to join him. She put one hand on Arthur's shoulder:

"Even if it's complicated, you don't want her to end up with Tauren, I can tell you that. Go."

Arthur didn't need further encouragement. He stood up in turn and crossed the packed floor to Morgana and the inopportune male glued to her. Arthur noticed that the large paw of the guy had finally grabbed her, but she didn't seem to mind. She would not appreciate the interruption. He didn't care.

Arthur circled her waist with his arms, pulling her away from the other man's touch.

"Sorry pal, the lady's with me tonight."

Morgana turned with an irritated frown, readying herself to give Arthur the riot act. Her former admirer grinded his teeth and slammed his drink on the counter.

"You are the worst…"

Arthur stepped between her and the aggravating man and squared his shoulders.

"I suggest you don't finish this sentence."

He felt Morgana's fingers fisting in the fabric of his shirt, her warm body leaning lightly against his back. She hated fighting, especially when Arthur was involved. Arthur inhaled deeply to silence the angered beast roaring in his chest.

"Let me buy you another one. Barman!"

His opponent growled, grasped his fresh beer and left the battlefield shooting a dark glare to Morgana. She smacked Arthur's arm.

"Arthur, what the hell!..."

"This guy is not for you. Freya knows him."

The statement deflated her.. If Freya had told Arthur to interfere… She scowled sternly anyway.

"Fine. But due to your manly demonstration, I'm stuck with you for the night, so you dance with me."

She closed her hand on his wrist, tugging him to the dance floor.

"Morgana…"

She pretended not hearing the refusal and he had no other choice but to follow. Arthur came across Freya's encouraging smile while Morgana dragged him in the middle of the other couples. The beat slowed down into one of her favourite ballads.

There were so many good reasons why he avoided dancing with her... Arthur tried to escape again but Morgana helped his hands on her waist while she circled his neck to curl against him. He couldn't abandon her now without looking like a jerk and irritating her for good. Arthur cuddled her, so her luscious curves crushed against him instead of torturing him endlessly with tempting brushes.

His fingers grazed the leather of her skirt, the caress sending blood to all the wrong/right places. He should have stayed away and averted the current martyrdom. He should have let her be charmed by that brute, and just pick up the pieces in a few days, as he always did. Her hair smelled of roses and jasmine, the perfume he loved above all. The crowd around them disappeared. They were floating alone in a ocean of warm and tender notes. Bryan Adams was singing about doing everything for her, and Arthur lost ground completely.

"I love you."

His whisper was so low he was not sure if Morgana had even heard him. Then she grinned against his throat and his heart sank.

"Of course you do. Oh, look at Freya and Merlin! Aren't they adorable?"

Arthur swallowed his deception, and followed her stare. Their friends were nuzzling each other's nose, Merlin blushing like a school-boy and Freya obviously enjoying her power over him. Arthur placed his chin on his partner's head so Morgana could press her cheek in the crook of his shoulder. The torment of her breath was bearable there.

"I'm happy for Merlin. I wish you'd find someone like her."

Maybe not that bearable. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What about you, Morgana?"

"Me? Oh, my prince is probably lost and too stubborn to ask for directions."

"I read that somewhere."

LeiaM had an avatar announcing more or less the same thing. Arthur planted a sound kiss in her hair and pushed her away.

"I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, something blue, with a little umbrella and a straw."

"As my Lady wishes."

* * *

_**ShiningKnight : 'Hello?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Hey! What's up?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Lazy Sunday. You?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Quite the same. I'm drained. Last night concert was excellent.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'You went to the Castle last night? So did I!'**_

_**LeiaM : 'I love this place…'  
**_

Arthur felt a surprising grin spreading on his mouth. So she lived in the area…

_**LeiaM : 'Maybe we bumped into each other last night.'  
**_

Arthur hoped not. She would remember seeing him making a fool of himself (again) with Morgana…

_**ShiningKnight : 'Sorry to ask, but are you male or female?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Should I be insulted? Female. You?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Male. Straight. Well-mannered. Reasonably good looking.'**_

_**LeiaM : 'And modest, too, I see.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Modesty... That's a country, right?'  
**_

Morgana laughed out loud.

_**LeiaM : 'Right. You should visit it sometimes, it's really great up there. Single?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Yes. Why do you ask?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Just curious.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'What about you?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Female. Straight. Ladylike. Stunning looks. And modest.'  
**_

Arthur smiled.

_**ShiningKnight : 'Good to know… So you live in Camelot?'  
**_

Her smile faded. The flirt was intriguing, but she was not ready to disclose personal information. Yet.

_**LeiaM : 'Maybe.'  
**_

Arthur took the hint at once. He was pushing too far, too soon. It surprised him his heart squeezed a little at the idea she might dismissed him. He back-pedaled to safer ground.

_**ShiningKnight : 'Ready for tonight episode?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Definitely **__**. What do you think is going to happen?'  
**_

Her immediate warming popped in little bubbles of pleasure in his chest.

_**ShiningKnight : 'No idea. I don't read spoilers. The preview shows a mall and only two characters, Erik and some blonde.'**_

_**LeiaM : 'They are always blond.'  
**_

Arthur laughed. Morgana would have added epithets like 'stupid', 'little' or even 'sneaky'. He sent an emoticon.

_**ShiningKnight : 'LMHO!'  
**_

Morgana grinned. The happy little face was her favourite. The doorbell interrupted her reply of one of her owns.

_**LeiaM : 'Woops, friend is here. Got to run. Catch up later!'  
**_

Her avatar blinked black and white and she was offline. Arthur pushed his keyboard away, deceived. Who was that friend? A girlfriend? A boyfriend? She had not said anything about being single. Was she another Gwen, having several irons in the fire?

Loneliness struck in. The weather was gloomy and he was tired. Arthur picked up his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Arthur… Fine, you?... Oh, honey I can't!... Freya is here, we're going shopping… Sorry!"

Morgana hanged up and smiled at Merlin's girlfriend.

"Are we going?"

Freya gave her a strange look.

"Why don't we bring him along?"

"Who? Arthur?"

She burst out laughing and dragged her new friend out.

"Trust me you won't like the experience."

"As if you never tried to use him as a doll… He's got a body to die for."

"Sure. But Merlin is not bad-looking either and at least he does not growl all the time."

Freya's little blush suited her.

"Come on, Morgana, I can't imagine Arthur saying no to you, he's just putty in your hands…"

Morgana laughed harder.

"You don't know him very well. I can accuse Arthur of many things, but being malleable is not one of them. Okay, maybe… But he resists; a little."

She enjoyed seeing him trying to. He would reach for the stars if she asked. And grouch all the way up. Freya glimpsed at her dreamy smile, pensive. They locked arms and started toward the shopping center.

* * *

After two hours of intense discussion and more try-ons they cared to count, the girls crashed in the chairs of a small café, Freya's big grin matching Morgana's in every way. They stared at each other and started giggling again. Morgana was laughing so hard she was almost crying. She took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

"God, wasn't he pathetic!"

"You had the poor guy drooling with his tongue on the floor, Morgana…"

The smirk on her face was pure feminine satisfaction.

"Now you know why Arthur hates shopping with me…"

Freya straightened up and sampled her ice-cream, sobering herself.

"So you grew up together but you're not siblings?"

"No. Our fathers served together during the war. Uther, that's Arthur's father, became my guardian when my parents died. We began to say we were step-brother and sister because… Because it was easier. People didn't ask questions."

Arthur had been the one suggesting it. He had said he was fed up with the tiresome explanations. Truth was he saw the pain in her eyes every time someone asked why she didn't live with her parents. Morgana smiled sweetly at the memory.

"You two seem close."

Morgana nodded vigorously, poking at her own pie with her fork.

"Arthur does not care if I'm excessive or obsessive, or if I act shallow. He loves me for who I am."

"And the two of you never…"

Morgana swallowed her bite. The idea was slightly embarrassing, in the same way the quivers in her stomach were when she hugged him a little too long, or when she got lost in his incredible blue eyes. She shook her head.

"Enough with Arthur. Tell me everything about you and Merlin…"

Her girlfriend flushed and Morgana grinned. The shopping was just an excuse to spend some time with Freya without Merlin around. The two of them were sweet together, and she was happy for her friend, but she had to make sure the girl was serious, hadn't she?

"We bumped into each other a few times at the gym."

"And?"

"And he kept staring but couldn't muster the courage to come talk to me…"

Freya chuckled. Morgana menaced her with her fork.

"You'd better tell me yourself, I'll have it from him anyway."

"I bet. I asked him to ask me out. He reddened to the shade of a tomato and he choked on his water, but he asked me."

Morgana chuckled.

"That's so much like Merlin… I remember when we were in high-school, Arthur always had to play Christian helping Cyrano when he was trying to ask a girl out. Once, I even had to do it for him."

"I love his smile… He grows little dimples and his face becomes all happy. He's adorable."

"Yes, he is."

The two girls fell silent for a moment, finishing their snack. Morgana yawned, and checked her watch.

"You know, I feel bad about Arthur. He didn't seem well on the phone earlier. Do you mind if we call it a day? I'd like to stop by his place to see how he is."

"Sure, I'm half-dead too anyway."

Freya muttered something else under her breath, but too low enough for Morgana to hear.

* * *

Arthur opened the door at the third ring.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Why didn't you use your key?"

Morgana tiptoed to kiss his cheek before stepping in the apartment.

"Hands' full. Your TV set is better than mine, and it's _'Werewolf"_ night."

He followed her to the kitchen, pecking at her grocery bag.

"You're still watching the show?"

"Yes, of course. Don't you?"

"Yes. What's that?"

He held a strange green vegetal with the shape of a mango and the skin of a cucumber.

"No idea. The name is unpronounceable. The sign said to cook it in the microwave for 15 minutes."

"I'm not eating things I can't name."

"You'll eat anything I'll cook for you. Give me honey, curry and mustard. And cut that chicken into tiny cubes."

Arthur handed the required spices and began to work the knife. Morgana had a gift in the kitchen. He was not going to complain if she was in the mood to use it for him. He finished with the chicken and came watching over her shoulder as she enrobed the meat with her mix.

"Did you have fun with Freya?"

Morgana nodded silently, concentrated on her work. Arthur let her do her magic and took the unknown siding out of the microwave, sniffing the plate suspiciously.

"It smells weird."

"Stop annoying me. I'll make some rice to complete."

Homemade cooking and curling in front of the TV with her was a far better way to spend the evening than his original plan of frozen meal and brooding. A thankful wave washed over him and Arthur closed his arms around her, putting his chin on her head.

"I'm glad you're here."

"You'd better. But I won't let you eat on your knees anyway. Set the table, will you?"

He let go with a heavy sigh, hiding a smile.

"Aren't you bossy…"

* * *

Morgana yawned. The episode was boring. Their favourite monster was enclosed into a shopping-center with another werewolf, some random girl unaware of her true nature, when he thought he had finally managed to trap his nemesis. The episode added nothing to the general plot, and it was completely out of the new developments with the main character. She glimpsed at Arthur, who was dutifully listening to the show.

The only lamp switched on casted light and shadow on his serious face. He had stretched his long legs on the coffee table in front of him, one arm folded behind his head, the other one across his stomach. The position enhanced how built he was. An appreciative smile brushed her lips as her stare followed the bulge of his biceps, down to his chest then up to his jaw. He hadn't shaved, and the stubble just added to the general impression of masculine strength his features were irradiating. Freya was right. Arthur was a hunk. Too bad he was not for her.

Morgana took his arm from his stomach to wrap it around her, so she could rest her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. A little sigh of satisfaction escaped her when Arthur absently helped her nestling more comfortably against him, his attention still focused on the TV, and she dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Answering Christina review (thanks honey!), I feel I should explain something… Morgana is clueless of course, but she does care a great deal about Arthur, she's just... unaware of him as an attractive man. She is a happy girl, beautiful and flirty, but she is also shy and tender. Given Arthur never flirted with her, she never looked beyond their 'sibling' relationship. When Freya starts to ask question, suddenly she stops and looks. But it's going to take more than that ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews your appreciations mean a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The hot shower helped with the strained muscles of his back but the tight knot in his neck refused to disappear. Arthur grunted. She had done it again. She had played nice and cooked and curled against him like a cat, and she had him sleeping on the couch again, when all he wanted was his bed and a long restful sleep. Hell. All he wanted was to be in bed _with her_ and definitely _not_ sleep.

Arthur rubbed one hand over his face and decided against shaving. _One of the advantages of running your own business is you can make your own hours AND the dress code._

His neck stung when he stretched to reach the cupboard. Arthur gave up the idea of coffee and grabbed his keys. Surely Merlin would know some doctor who could squeeze him between two patients, before the pain drove him completely crazy. He felt so tired…

His mug was all prepared by the full coffeepot. Arthur nearly kissed his friend for it. Merlin was chatting happily.

"Freya's a chiro. She'll patch you up in no time."

"Great. Can you call her?"

"Already done. She's waiting for you at 6 tonight."

"Merlin, Freya is a wonder. Marry her."

Merlin beamed and blushed furiously. Arthur envied his happiness, and felt bad for it. Merlin was his best friend, and he should be more than glad he had found someone who put such glee on his soul.

Noticing Arthur's gloomy face, Merlin's bright smile faded, a little.

"How did you hurt your neck?"

Something snapped inside Arthur at the question. Or maybe the sound in his head was the pieces of his heart shattering. The half-filled cup made its way back on the counter, coffee threatening to go overboard.

"She can do anything, ask anything, and no matter what, I'm running to clean up her mess."

Silence was the best answer Merlin could come up with. Arthur often complained about Morgana's behaviour because they both loved to bicker and annoy one another. Once in a while, the fight was serious, but he cooled down as soon as she called, which she always did. Arthur really looked tired, and dangerously pissed. This time was a serious one.

"I don't even know why I let her torment me like that. I must be the stupidest man on earth."

"I would not say stupid…"

Fiery blue eyes narrowed on Merlin before he finished his sentence. His friend gulped his tea with a contrite smile. Arthur was still fuming.

"She's a player! First good-looking guy smiling her way and she's a goner, especially if he has trouble writing all over him!"

"What happened?"

The question deflated Arthur partly, and he crashed into his desk-chair, groaning.

"Nothing! Nothing happened. She was feeling like playing house yesterday. And of course afterward it was too late for her to go home. So Morgana took the bed, and I slept on the couch. Again."

He surfed over the part telling about how delighted he had been to see her at his doorstep. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Arthur absently wiped a strand of hair from his forehead.

The gesture was generally synonym of anger draining away. Merlin's smile changed drastically, the innocence turning into mischief.

"Maybe she likes being in your bed…"

"Thanks Merlin, I _really_ needed to hear that now."

Okay, maybe he misinterpreted the whip… Merlin poked at Arthur's shoulder.

"Nope. What you need is a date."

Arthur just smirked.

"Wow, you must really be tired."

"Why do you say that?"

"You are not arguing."

Finally the anger flew completely away and good-humour made his way back in the blue eyes fixed on Merlin.

"Well, when you're right, you're right. But I didn't agree to one of _your _dates…"

* * *

The laugh distracted Merlin from his work. Arthur was reading at something on the internet, with a big grin on his face, visibly amused.

"What are you doing?"

"She's good…"

Merlin grabbed the computer to check what Morgana had sent this time, vaguely annoyed with Arthur's volte-face. Only hours before, he was ready to send her to hell, and now, he was praising her once more. He was about to remind his friend about stiff necks and heartbreaks when his mind connected with his eyes :

"Arthur, what's that?"

"FanForum_net. This particular forum is about _Werewolf_, the TV show."

A fan named LeiaM had posted a long diatribe about some boring-pointless-ridiculous episode; her list of adjectives seemed endless.

"Maybe I should ask _her_ on a date."

"Who?"

"Her. LeiaM."

Merlin opened her profile and read it quickly.

"You must be kidding me."

Surprised by the tone and his friend's frown, Arthur insisted:

"Why not? We exchanged a couple of emails, and we chatted too. She seems interesting."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. Yet. I'll ask her."

"You'll do that."

Merlin handed the computer back, his mind working in overdrive.

Leia was the Star Wars' Princess, Luke Skywalker's twin-sister and the foster daughter of Senator Bail Organa. LeiaM Organa.

How could Arthur have missed that? And did Morgana know her ShiningKnight was Arthur? Suddenly, he hoped like hell to be wrong _OR_ not to be in the room when they both found out.

* * *

_**LeiaM : 'Hey… Sorry about yesterday.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : ' *pouting*'**_

Morgana laughed.

_**LeiaM : 'Will you forgive me?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Eventually. How was your friend?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Great! My best friend could not find a better girl.'**_

Arthur suppressed a satisfied grin. So the (in)famous friend was a girl… He remembered Merlin's question.

_**ShiningKnight : 'Cool. Will you tell me your name?'**_

Morgana gulped. He was taking things one step farther. The mystery was so nice, why ruining it with reality? A devilish part of her was tempted to make him sweat it a bit longer… and see if he accepted the challenge. Another part was talking with Arthur's voice, lecturing her about how dangerous this could be. What if he was not the gentleman he seemed to be? She hesitated. If she gave her name, he could find out who she was, where she lived… Her first name was not that common and Camelot was a small city. For once, she listened.

_**LeiaM : 'My name is in my name.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Leia.'**_

_**LeiaM : 'You'll have to work harder than that, My Lord. What about you?**_

Arthur smirked. Two could play this game.

_**ShiningKnight : 'My name is in my name… Amelia?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Keep trying. Galaad.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'You're not even close. Ali? I loved your review by the way.'**_

_**LeiaM : 'It cradled me to sleep in no time. The way it goes, I hope Erik will turn evil for good, and kicks everybody's ass, especially that pseudo-detective. Tristan?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Maybe they'll do a 'Dallas' and Erik will wake up to discover he was just having nightmares about becoming a monster. Ela?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'They'll loose me for good if they do that. Justin?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Justin? Seriously?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Don't you read comics? Sir Justin the Shining Knight?'**_

Arthur smiled. She was nearly there… He had taken his nickname after the comic.

_**ShiningKnight : 'Come on, tell me your real name.'**_

Morgana backtracked.

_**LeiaM : 'I'm not ready. Sorry.'**_

Arthur frowned, deceived. She was playing with him. But of course she couldn't know he was honourable, and would never hurt her. At least she had some common sense into her...

_**ShiningKnight : 'I didn't mean to put you ill-at-ease. Let's talk about something else. Chocolate or caramel?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Chocolate of course. Can't believe you had to ask. How many languages do you speak?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Sadly only one. Though some posts over here might add to my skills. Cats or dogs?'**_

The answer caught her attention. She had heard that complain about SMS and broken English before from one person in particular … Morgana opened a Google search-page, her eyes narrowing in concentration. She typed mechanically while going through the article.

_**LeiaM : 'Cats. U?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Definitely a cat person. What was the last book you read?'**_

_**LeiaM : '**__**The magical circle**__** by Katherine Nevill. Fascinating story about family keeping secrets, and lying to one another. I recommend it. What about you?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Please don't laugh. Harry Potter.'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Dear old Harry… I feel bad because I am to abandon you again. It's late and I'm blinking like a owl.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'A very cute owl I'm sure. Good night..'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Good night, then. Justin.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Nice try. Sweet dreams.'**_

Morgana closed her chat and disconnect, before she reread the wiki-page she had found about the comic-book character. Sir Justin, revived from his prison of ice, had taken the civilian alias of Justin Arthur. How many Arthurs lived in the area, were watching the same shows _**her**_ Arthur was, or where at the concert at the Castle just days ago? Arthur loved cats. And he had borrowed Merlin's copy of the last Harry Potter. Good Lord, she was flirting with Arthur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The pillow took the blow with a small 'humf'. Morgana flipped on her back, bouncing on the mattress on the impact. She had to change this bed. This bed was horrible. Arthur's bed was nicer, much more comfortable.

Arthur…

She turned on one side. What was she supposed to do now? Reveal herself and laugh with him about it? Tell her secret admirer she was not interested and forget about the whole thing?

She shifted to the other side. She didn't want to forget about it. She wanted to discover this other side of Arthur; the seductive side. He was _flirting _with her…

The idea made her smile and warmed her, and then the smile disappeared.

He didn't know, did he? No, he didn't. Of course not.

Arthur could not keep a secret from her. He would have told her about it if he knew.

He hadn't realized Morgana was his mysterious Princess. Otherwise, he would not flirt like he was anyway. Arthur categorically refused to acknowledge her as a desirable woman.

Maybe he didn't find her attractive? No, no he did… He called her beautiful, once in a while. Simply, he would never flirt with his _sister._

Morgana grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it. If she kept the pretence, he would be so angry when he found out.

She had to tell him… He would be hurt.

She didn't want to hurt him.

She was just… curious. Yes, curious was the exactly right word, not intrigued or attracted or aroused by the situation.

She was just _curious_ to know how it was to be charmed by him.

So she finally understood what those funny little sparkles in her stomach were when he'd said he loved her.

* * *

_**LeiaM wrote : **_

'_I'm sorry to hear you're hurt. Did you see a doctor? _

_They finally admit Werewolf is coming to an end; which is a blessing if you ask me. Anyway, there's this other series I like, Friday the 13__th__. It's about two cousins who look for cursed objects, you should check it, I'm sure you will love it. _

_Hope to catch you up later on IM._

_Kisses'_

* * *

Morgana reread her email twice to make sure she was not giving anything away. The more it went on, the more she regretted her decision to keep her identity a secret. The first couple of days had been fun, baiting him when they chatted, anticipating the answers, or smiling behind her screen when he flirted with her. But now, she felt more anxious than pleased.

Lying to Arthur was horrible. She was horrible. How could she do something like that to him? He seemed to like her alter-ego, to _really_ like her, and she was pretending. No, not pretending. She liked him too; a lot.

Arthur was charming and interesting. He was funny and smart and considerate. She knew he was all that, of course; simply she had never stopped to look beyond the _'sibling'_ relationship before. And now she had, she wanted more. She wanted him to see _her_, for real.

Morgana clicked on the send button, feeling trapped. If she revealed herself, Arthur would probably never forgive her. If she told the ShiningKnight she was not interested anymore or simply if she disappeared from the forum, she would hurt him deeply. Either way she would loose.

She had made the bed she had to lie in it… dug her own grave… She was trapped and she had to choose… If only she could stop thinking about him all the time.

* * *

"Who is he?"

Morgana turned her head to glance at Arthur.

"Who's who?"

He bent his head on one side with a knowing smile.

"The stupid oaf who makes you sad."

They were seated in Merlin's living room, while their friend was helping Freya with something in the kitchen; most likely kissing her…

Morgana pursed her lips.

"I'm not sad."

Arthur abandoned his own seat to lean casually against hers. His hand brushed her hair when he put one arm over the back and she stiffened. He lowered himself near her and slipped his arms around her shoulders.

"You're jumpy, and you barely talked at diner. Come on, you can tell me."

When had nestling in his arms changed from being comfortable to_ embarrassingly_ appealing?

His head was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I don't sleep well this week, that's all."

Arthur gave her his '_I-know-better'_ look but he didn't insist, and just enfolded her in his arms so her head could rest on his shoulder. She indulged in the hug only for a second before she pushed away, standing up.

"Don't you think we should go and help?"

A muffled giggle filtered from the next room. Arthur grinned.

"I'm sure Merlin does not need any help at the moment."

Instead of laughing with him, Morgana blushed furiously. Arthur smiled widened, though he felt a little surprised. Morgana always was the free-minded one, not at all embarrassed by public demonstrations of affection or innuendo, especially when either Merlin or he was concerned. A shy Morgana was something new, just like her calm composure...

She had her back to him, now examining the books on the shelves. Arthur studied her lovely profile a moment. Tonight she had favoured some discreet outfit, creamy colors and jeans. Ravishing short-skirts and scandalous blouses left him speechless, to say the least, but he liked simpler clothes better; they enhanced how incredibly beautiful she was.

"You're awfully quiet, Morgana."

Morgana rarely felt more ridiculous in her life than at the moment. She was acting like a schoolgirl on her first date, running away from his touch for it arose so many pleasant and disturbing feelings inside her. A cat would not act more fidgety around water. This was just Arthur! Patient, reliable, safe Arthur.

She smiled at him above her shoulder. Handsome…

"So are you."

Turning, she continued her inquiry of Merlin's library. Arthur leaned back in his chair.

"I said it first. So what's up? I haven't seen a lot of you lately."

Save for one very short email talking about shopping, she hadn't stopped by his place, or called. As a matter of fact, he hadn't spoken to her since the previous Sunday, five days ago. He had chatted with LeiaM nearly everyday, exchanging emails or posts on the forum, but from Morgana, nothing.

The realization amazed him. He had never spent so much time _not_ looking for her company. Maybe the infatuation was fading away, finally.

He followed her movement around the room, twisting his neck and the lingering strain stung. A small grunt escaped him. Morgana turned around and came back to him immediately.

"What's the matter?"

"Stiff neck."

Cool fingers moved over the knotted muscles in his neck and he closed his eyes at the contact. Electricity rippled over his skin, adding to the pain, yet he didn't want her to stop.

"You should have Freya check it."

Her vivid eyes were shining with concern. Her timid smile was adorable and warmed him like a thousand suns. So much for growing out of his feelings…

"She is. Don't worry."

Morgana made a little pout.

"It's my privilege to worry about you."

"I'm hearing a hint of possessiveness here…"

"Yes and you'd better be thankful I care."

'_I am. You have no idea how much.'_

Arthur took her hand in his, and she stared at their entwined fingers. She looked enthralled by the gesture. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

"Do you want to go hiking on Sunday? We could leave early in the morning and we'll finish the day with a '_Werewolf'_ marathon? The series is ending and they do a special for the last five episodes."

Morgana gave a little squeeze before she freed her hand.

"Sounds good… But I'm not cooking."

His laugh raised those fizzles in her stomach to life again.

"We'll see…"

* * *

**A/N: So, Morgana discovers who her knight is, but Arthur is still in the dark. Her knowing changes the way she reacts around him, when Arthur is acting his usual self. ****More to come tomorrow...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The attendant took the heating cover off his back and began working with the electrical massager. Arthur clenched his teeth. The buzzing of the vibration on his back always created an itch he was dying to scratch; and when it reached his neck…

"Thank you, I'll take it from here. Hello Arthur!"

Freya dismissed her assistant. Arthur sighed thankfully when she stopped the torturing machine. The gel she started rubbing on the tensed muscles was icy and helped with the burning from the previous treatment.

"You need to learn how to relax, you know. Most muscle pains come from stress."

He chocked some uncompromising answer. Freya did not pay much attention to his grunting and commented nonchalantly

"Morgana seemed a bit edgy last night."

Edgy? On the contrary, Morgana was disturbingly calm… The idea distracted him and first thing he knew, Freya had twisted his head to one side, making the bones crack in the process.

"Ow…"

"Don't be such a baby. So, what's the problem?"

"Problem? No, no problem... Everything's fine."

Now the shock from the twist had passed, he felt better, the stiffness in his neck was nearly gone...

"Really?... She looked so nervous around you, I thought that maybe you…"

God, not her too… Merlin was bad enough with his weekly lectures about talking to Morgana. Was his girlfriend going to start on that to? They really made a pair…

"She was not nervous, just tired. She sleeps poorly these days."

"Oh. And why is that?"

Freya cracked his neck to the other side without a warning.

"Ouch! Do you have to do that?"

"Yeap. You're paying me big bucks for it. So, why does Morgana have trouble sleeping?"

Arthur groaned.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

He didn't like the sound of that 'Oh'. It was making him feel bad.

He had asked! And Morgana said everything was fine… Maybe he should have insisted?

Freya was firmly manipulating his head from side to side. If she twisted his neck again, he plainly deserved the pain. Maybe Morgana was not well? Maybe she needed him? He _should have_ insisted. Freya patted his shoulder instead of giving a fully deserve wrench to his neck.

"All done."

Forgetting momentarily about Morgana's odd behaviour the previous night, Arthur sighed and straightened up, testing his neck. He rolled his head forward and backward, then from left to right. The stiffness was completely gone.

"Wow. Thanks…"

Freya handed his shirt. Her smile was contagious and Arthur returned it.

Freya was a nice girl and he could see why Merlin was so taken.

"Ask for another session next week with the clerk. You're good, that's just for routine exams."

"Okay."

He decidedly liked her. Arthur buttoned his shirt quickly and grabbed his jacket. Her remark was still nagging him so he paused at the door.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"About Morgana? Why would I; she's your foster-sister, not mine."

"She's _not_ my sister."

Freya kissed his cheek lightly before she showed him out.

"Start acting accordingly, then."

* * *

Morgana folded her legs under her on the chair. They had been discussing for hours now, and neither one seemed to want to end the chat. She didn't want to be the first to call it a night…

Morgana yawned and pondered about Arthur. Knowing him, he was probably comfortably installed with his feet on the desk, and the keyboard on his knees…

_**LeiaM : 'Any plans for the weekend?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Well, I was supposed to go **__**hiking**__**, but the weather is definitely not cooperative.'**_

_**LeiaM : 'Oh.'**_

Arthur frowned. Was the short syllabus the new answer for everything or what?

_**ShiningKnight : 'I have a couple of things to buy, so I'll do that instead. You?'**_

_**LeiaM : 'A guy who shops? I want one.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Maybe… But you would hate shopping with me. I know what I want and where to find it, and I don't fool around…'**_

_**LeiaM : '*pouting*. You just don't understand the art of shopping.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'LOLL. Typical female reaction.'**_

Morgana laughed. This conversation was so much like them…

They had it nearly every time she dragged him along when she decided he needed new clothes or just wanted his company while she fussed with the latest fashion collections.

Arthur played with the idea of asking if she was free for coffee or a drink. But she still refused to give her name, so the direct approach was out of the question …

_**ShiningKnight : 'So, what did **_**you**_** plan for the weekend?'**_

He really wanted to meet her; the real her, the woman behind the screen. LeiaM was fascinating. She was smart and witty. He enjoyed the bantering and their online arguments. Bickering with her was as fun as his usual jesting with Morgana, without the awkwardness.

They talked about movies, TV, music, books, even politics. They had so much in common, it was nearly unbelievable. He had lost his mother, she was an orphan. They both loved Asian cooking, and outdoors as long as it involved coming back to a hot shower and comfortable furniture afterward…

At some point, Arthur had asked bluntly if she was Merlin making fun of him. LeiaM had flooded his chat window with fuming little faces. Then she had answered a short 'No'. He hadn't asked again.

_**LeiaM : 'Dunno. Hanging out with friends maybe.'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Male friends?'**_

Morgana grinned. Oh yeah, the particular friend she was planning to spend her weekend with was definitely male…

_**LeiaM : 'Some of them are. Are you worried or jealous?'**_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Both.'**_

_**LeiaM : 'You're a sweetheart. Good night…'**_

_****_

_**ShiningKnight : 'Sweet dreams My Lady.'**_

* * *

Groggy and in desperate need for caffeine, Arthur pushed the door of the kitchen open.

"Ah! Finally you're up… I was about to shove you off the bed!"

Flashes of LeiaM's avatars crossed his mind briefly, and he tried to resist… but those framed images dissolved in her welcoming arms. It was not his fault if his body betrayed him.

Her curves pressed against him were too soft, her perfume too intoxicating. When she sighed lightly, probably loosing her breath in the crushing embrace, he just buried his face in her hair and pulled her even closer.

Her mouth curled against his cheek, she was going to dash him…

Arthur released her faintly and searched her face for a sign of embarrassment, already looking for some joke to excuse his behaviour. Morgana was smiling happily, not at all chagrined. How could she _not_ have noticed… Arthur sat down.

She tousled his hair then combed the blond strands. The gesture was tender and so intimate that desire shot through him again and a low groan escaped him. Morgana chuckled, blissfully misinterpreting the sound.

"Still churlish in the morning, I see… Coffee is nearly ready. I brought croissants."

Playing with his hair was sinful, it felt so soft under her hand; it was like playing with golden silk. Her fingers itched to curl around his nape and bring him close again so he would make more of those little noises of pleasure…

She brushed the hot skin on his collar and Arthur tensed a little with a sharp intake of air. Morgana stepped back instantly.

"Sorry, are you still hurting?"

"No. No it's fine."

He was dying for more of her touch.

"Just sensitive."

"Oh."

The monosyllable word finally wiped dazedness away. What was it with women and that stupid 'oh'! First Freya, then LeiaM, and now her? Please…

"Morgana, what are you doing here?"

She beamed. How could she look so radiant at (he glimpsed at the clock) 9 in the morning?

"I'm coming with you for your couch-shopping of course."

Couch-shopping? He didn't plan for couch-shopping… The gulp of coffee didn't help to forget how green her eyes were. So beautiful…

"I told you! I want to check for a new bed, and you have to change this couch of yours for a convertible. So you won't hurt yourself again and end up with a stiff neck."

"I won't if you let me sleep in MY bed."

'_With you. And then I'll look __forward __to wak__ing up __every morning to hold you and kiss you and…'_

Her marvellous eyes shone a little more. He definitely needed more coffee. And to ask LeiaM out. Quickly. Like, now…

"I refuse to sleep on a sofa. Anyway, it's raining cats and dogs and I'm bored. So we are going shopping. Do you want your croissant heated?"

Anything as long as she kept talking. Her smart-mouth was the only thing keeping him sane right now. Arthur stood up.

"I'm going to shower."

Her hands pressed on his shoulders for him to sit down again. She was not going to perch on his lap was she? He would never be able to control himself is she did. He wanted her so badly...

Thankfully/unluckily, Morgana walked away.

"You eat first."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Tons of thanks for the very kind reviews, they warmed my heart, and the muses... So here is chapter 10. More Clueless Arthur / falling Morgana, and a surprised guest. Read and see...**

* * *

Chapter 10

She had planned to be the temptress, not the fallen one… Damned him to be so…

Morgana smiled at her companion, who resumed his inspection of the furniture in display. She had wanted to surprised Arthur, so he wouldn't resist her accompanying him to his 'shopping'. Then he had enfolded her in his arms, his eyes darkened with sleepiness (surely there was nothing else blazing in his stare), and her mind had run completely blank, save for very interesting ideas, which all excluded going out… or even breathing.

Arthur waved and she approached an ultra-modern black monster.

"What do you think of this one?"

"No."

He frowned.

"No? Why not?"

"It's black, and… And square. I don't like it."

Arthur turned to examine his finding again. The sofa didn't look that bad… Okay, maybe the color was depressing. And it was truly strongly shaped.

He sat, testing the cushions again. Perhaps it was a little hard.

Arthur sighed and stood up. He didn't like either, after all.

"Any suggestion then?"

"Well, it's your living-room…"

_This_.

This particular tone was the one reason he generally refused to have her with him when he went to buy something. The light inflexion of the voice and the subtle denial, her whole body language telling him she already had her mind set on something, most probably not to his liking…

Morgana was standing in front of him, her hands half-buried in her pockets, with an almost timid smile on her angelic face. His eyes narrowed. She was playing innocent only to manipulate him more easily. The act always made him want to shake her until her ears ring; or to kiss her senseless, depending of the moment. Right now, the brutal way was really, really tempting.

He folded his arms over his chest.

"Spill."

She put her hand in the crook of his elbow, trying to pull him toward the exit. Arthur resisted.

"I need a new couch. You said so yourself."

"Yes, you do. But we have to find another place. I cannot let you buy any of these; they're horrible."

Arthur stood his ground. This shop was the closest from his place, if she thought she was going to take him to every single furniture store in town…

"I'm not going to visit every damned…"

"Don't swear. Only one. I'll help, I promise…"

Her little pout was irresistible. But he was not agreeing because of that.

The couches _were _horrible. His surrender had nothing to do with her growing smile, or her luminous eyes pleading him, or her hand going down his arm to slip into his.

Their palms brushed as their fingers tangled together.

No, it had nothing to do with her...

Morgana took his arm with her free hand and tugged him out.

* * *

She sailed through the alleys purposely, Arthur in tow. This store offered much more choices, and at least, the models looked nice.

It took her about ten minutes to pick up three possibilities for him to consider, and then she abandoned him in search for coffee. Or rather she used the excuse of coffee to put some distance between them. Being near Arthur and not touching him was nearly impossible.

Of course, he was clueless about his effect on her. He treated her like he always did, in some despicable brotherly-friendly way. He didn't notice she was trembling every time their hands brushed; he simply squeezed her fingers and let go.

Arthur had not even realized she had taken him to the farthest shopping center she could think about, just to spend more time enjoying the way his forearm tensed to the wheel while he drove. His scent was all over the car, invading her lungs with every breath.

Morgana shook her head. She really had no idea how to make him understand, except maybe kiss him until he admitted they were meant to be together. And there was this little 'complication' with her alter-ego, too…

She took a couple of steps toward the coffee shop. Her eyes venture toward the pet counter. Three kittens were chasing after a soft ball. A fourth one was eating with his tiny paws into a bowl twice his size. The little cat was black, with some dark grey strips. His fur seemed so soft she wanted to bury her nose in it. Its long white moustaches were quivering while he ate. Sensing her stare, the kitten looked up from its dinner then tiptoed out of the bowl towards her, and her heart melt.

* * *

Morgana's offer of help had consisted in vaguely pointing at two or three convertibles she found suitable. The selected pieces were equally comfortable, the three of them would look great in his living-room and all were within his price target. He could do with more advice right now; but of course, she was nowhere to be seen. And of course, he had the nasty feeling that if he chose one by himself, she would revoke his decision as soon as she reappeared.

"Arthur!"

Finally. He turned to face an enchanted Morgana, who pushed two big bags into his arms and knelt in front of a small box which was… Mewling?

"Shush Mouse, it's alright."

"Mouse?"

Arthur suddenly found himself staring at a little four-paw furry ball, which was completely terrified to be held so high in the air and just adorable. The kitten whined miserably and Morgana instantly brought it close to her heart, cradling it. The image was equally attractive…

"Morgana what?..."

The cat calmed down in her arms (who would not) and started looking around, its tiny ears pointed forward.

"Sir, may you please ask your girlfriend to put her pet in its cage; animals are not allowed in the store."

"She's…"

'_not my girlfriend._' The words died in his throat when the kitten, startled by the salesman's loud voice, jumped out of Morgana's arms to the neighbouring chair, then the ground, before it crawled under the sofa nearby.

"Oh crap… Mouse! Mouse, sweetie, come here…"

A piercing scream answered Morgana's attempts to lure the frightened kitten from under its refuge.

"A mouse!"

Arthur nearly laughed. Who on Earth would call a cat 'mouse'?

The situation was one step above ridiculous. The attendant tried to grab the cat and received a good scratch from razor-sharp tiny claws.

Morgana wanted to have a look at the wound but the man, visibly upset, pushed her hand away with more intent than required and Morgana lost her foot, landing on the cushions.

Arthur reacted immediately.

"What do you think…"

"Take this abomination out of here!"

The man stormed off, casting angry glares at them and cursing under his breath. Morgana had knelt again to check beneath the couch.

"Mouse? Oh no… Arthur, Mouse is not here anymore…"

Arthur glanced around and grinned. The cat had decided to pay a little visit to the rest of the store and now it was serenely installed on a couch, licking its tail, not at all concerned by the havoc it created, in a typical feline attitude.

"I found him, Morgana."

Morgana immediately looked in the direction Arthur was pointing, and smiled in turn, leaning on his shoulder.

"Her. It's a she."

"No wonder she set my world upside-down then."

He picked up the cat, which didn't protest, and put her back in the box without a sweat. Morgana grinned.

"I think she likes you, which is great because I bought her for you. Beside, she already decided she likes the new couch."

"You bought me a cat?"

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes. Look at her paws! And those tiny moustaches… I love her, she's so cute…"

At the moment, he was not sure if he wanted to thank Morgana, curse her, or just…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arthur more or less pushed Morgana out with their new friend ("_Do you mind settling her in the car_?") to quickly close his deal. The salesman complied with an unusual efficiency, all too happy to have him out of the store as well.

They made another stop at the grocery shop, and this time Arthur took the babysitting—rather _kitten-sitting_—duty while Morgana went inside.

The baby-cat had expressive golden-green eyes, pleading for freedom through the tiny holes in the box. Morgana saved him from another probable chase in the car when she conveniently chose the moment he was grabbing the box in the backseat to climb back in. Arthur returned his attention to the wheel in front of him and she smiled.

"You like her."

"She's kind of cute. What's for diner?"

"Spinach creamy lasagne; I'll make enough for you to have leftovers."

The need to kiss her reappeared from the back of his mind. Arthur settled for a smirk instead.

"You're too kind."

"Don't I know it. Can we go? The poor Mouse has been stuck in that box for nearly two hours…"

* * *

His mailbox was empty, and she was not online either. He imagined LeiaM laughing with her friends. Maybe she had gone to the Castle on Saturday night, and flirted with tall dark strangers at the bar.

He wanted to tell her about the cat… Disappointed, Arthur closed his computer and decided to join Morgana in the kitchen.

She was focused on her task when he opened the door, Mouse on his heels.

"Can I help?"

"I'm nearly done, that's fine."

"So what can I do?"

She glanced up to him. His face was blank, but she guessed the heavy heart behind the mask. Her heart jumped toward him to comfort him, yet she didn't know how. Morgana smiled gently.

"A drink would be nice."

A glass of white wine appeared in front of her just minutes later. His body-language was still telling her he needed something to occupy his mind.

"Thanks. Can you grate some cheese over the plate?"

Arthur obeyed. She sat at the table while he worked the grater over their diner. When the timer on the over was set, he leaned on the counter while she sipped her wine. The beverage was tasty and would accompany the lasagne perfectly. Arthur couldn't cook to save his life, but he had good taste for wine…

Mouse mewled and Morgana picked her up to put her on her lap, caressing the soft fur. The cat played her paws in her stomach once or twice, turning in circles, before she rolled into a ball against her.

The kitten started to purr loudly at once. Morgana beamed and glanced up to Arthur to signal him the cat. His eyes were already on her, but a serious countenance quickly replaced the initial amusement once again. Her grin faded a little.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

She cast him a knowing look. The denial was not very convincing.

"Well, I don't know how to ask you…"

Morgana felt her heart squeezed. Did he know? She drank more wine but gulped some air with her sip, and began coughing. Mouse complained. Morgana gently unclenched the little claws firmly dug into her blouse and lured the kitten back to sleep with small brushes over its tiny head.

Arthur was still watching. His gaze shifted from the cat to her face and met hers. The blue eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Suddenly, the only warm source around her was Mouse on her lap. Morgana breathed in slowly.

"Just ask, Arthur."

He sat next to her and the proximity only added to her trouble. He didn't seem at ease either.

"Do you know what FanForum is?"

She tensed. He knew.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I post there sometimes and I… I met someone online."

_Oh God._

"What do you mean, '_met someone online'_ ?"

Was he embarrassed? Of course he was… He was fearing her reaction. He was going to apologize. Sadness, then annoyance, arose. Morgana didn't want him to apologize, she wanted…

"Arthur?"

"I mean, I started exchanging emails and to chat with a girl from the forum and now…"

Couldn't he at least cut it short? The whole thing was painful enough as it was. No need to linger on the agony. Morgana snapped.

"Now what?"

Arthur blushed and she fought the sudden urge to slap him.

"I just wonder if I should ask her… She doesn't want to give her name or anything too personal but…"

"You don't know who she is?"

Completely stunned, Morgana involuntarily raised her voice. Mouse's claws chastised her again, though the cat stayed immobile. Arthur bowed his head. He was avoiding her eyes now.

"I know she lives in the area. We have so much in common… We had fun chatting; I… I want to know her better."

She still couldn't believe what he was saying…

"You don't know who she is?"

"No, no I don't."

He didn't know. He was interested. She only had to say _'I am LeiaM'_ and they would have a chance…

Arthur finally glanced up to her, intrigued by her silence.

"What do you think?"

'_I'm your mysterious girl.'_

The words were stuck in her throat. She barely managed a bland look. Arthur insisted.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Arthur didn't recognize her? How could he be so blind! How could he ignore what was right under his nose? Morgana sneered.

"Why do you ask? It's not like you ever ask for dating advice before."

He frowned at the sharp answer.

"Why are you reacting like that? I'm asking because your opinion matters to me. Plus, LeiaM takes a lot after you."

How dare he ask for help to woo another woman? Even if _she_ was the other one, it was still a horrible thing to do!

"Should I be flattered or insulted?"

Arthur's temper started to flare in turn.

"What's your problem? I found someone great and I try to share it with you and you're just…"

"You're attracted to a ghost, Arthur! She's a fake, she hides behind a screen and you know nothing of her!"

'_You know nothing of me. I can lie boldly into your face and you don't even see it.  
You don't see _me_!…' _

She pause briefly, trying to regain her composure.

"She could be anyone, even… _(me)_ Merlin."

Arthur smirked, deflated.

"She's not. I asked."

Morgana shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever."

The oven biped to signal their dinner was ready. She stood and handed him a yawning cat.

"Take her, I have to check my lasagne."

Morgana seemed upset and he didn't fully understand why. The argument was shadowing the great day they had shared so far and he regretted telling her about his virtual interest.

He should not have. Their sexual lives used to be some kind of neutral territory, more or less off limit. She graciously accepted his girlfriends while he tried not to murder her dates on sight.

She had never said anything before…

Mouse protested when he put her on the chair.

Arthur approached Morgana, who was testing the cooking. She bumped into him when searching for a serving spoon.

"Stand back please, you're in my way."

Instead of complying, Arthur circled her waist, forcing her to rest against him. Her hair smelled of jasmine and summer days. She was rigid in his arms. He missed the usual easiness between them. She was so tensed around him lately... He pecked at her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I like it when you're jealous. It's sweet."

"Am not. Let me go Arthur."

"I know jealousy when I see it."

'_I live with it every day'_.

"Don't flatter yourself."

She was not jealous. She could not be jealous of _herself_ could she?

She was annoyed with him. She was disappointed he didn't recognize her. She was ashamed of her own cowardice. He had offered the perfect opportunity to come clean and she hadn't taken it.

Morgana pulled to free herself, but Arthur moved with her, and she found herself with her nose in his chest. Apparently, he was determined to smooth whatever he thought was bothering her. Her bad mood started to dissolve in his warmth. His embrace felt incredibly good. His shoulder was just millimetres away for her to nudge the way she liked…

"The dinner is cooling, Arthur…"

The tone was softer, almost begging… Generally, it took more than a hug and a kiss to tame her tantrum but he was not going to complain. Arthur let go slowly, and grinned mischievously.

"Are we allowed TV-treads tonight?"

"What time is it? Oh no! _Werewolf_ is about to begin. You're serving."

Morgana hurried out of the room. Arthur turned to the cat.

"She WAS jealous, wasn't she?"

Mouse meowed; and followed Morgana, its tail proudly up. Arthur sighed. Women.

* * *

**A/N: Ah ah ah... I hear you from here! How can Arthur be so clueless. Well, first, that's a man, then that's Arthur. And that's my story. I can make him whatever I want (Devilish Grin) I'm waiting to read for your feelings about that, before I post the next chapter tomorrow... **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me... This chapter takes a different path.**

* * *

Chapter 12

_**From Arthur Pendragon**_

_**To LeiaM**_

_**Object : from ShiningKnight**_

_**Hello,**_

_**We **__**have chatted**__** for a while now, and I just realize we**__**'ve**__** failed to introduce ourselves properly. **_

_**My name is Arthur Pendragon; I live in Camelot, alone. Oops, no**__**,**__** sorry, I've got a new roommate since yesterday**__**;**__** her name is Mouse and she is the wittiest cat in the world. The blond guy **__**i**__**n the picture, who is obviously winning the day, that's me. We took that photo last summer; the other man is my best friend Merlin, and the woman is my father's ward Morgana. Morgana and I grew up together. **_

_**So, this is me. **_

_**I hope you had a great weekend, drop a word if you want to chat tonight. I'll be there.**_

_**A.**_

Morgana opened the attachment. She remembered that day. They were playing touch-football in the park. She had tackled Merlin, and Arthur had taken advantage of the opportunity to steal both their tokens. Gwen had photographed the precise moment Merlin and she had jumped on his back for revenge, while he held his trophies high in the air.

Things were simpler then. She wished they could regress to that day, when Arthur was just her adorable, dependable brother and not some attractive stranger she didn't seem to understand anymore.

His email marked a no-turning back point. He was telling her who he was, and expected her to do the same. Morgana hit the reply answer.

* * *

The steel bar hit its receptacle with a bang. Merlin helped Arthur to straighten up.

"Freya won't be too happy seeing you work out on the press bench, you know that…"

"I don't care." was the first grunt he managed to get out of Arthur since they had entered the gym about one hour before.

"Yeah, you don't care, and I'll be the one taking the heat for it. Can't you do yoga or cycle?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

Wow. His friend was really pissed. The sharp retort used to be a warning between them; a signal for Merlin to stop talking because he was going to embarrass himself, or the subject was sensitive, Morgana-sensitive, most of the time.

Was she the problem again? Arthur hadn't prattled about his virtual sweetheart since the weekend, and Merlin wondered.

"Does your happy mood have to do with Morgana?"

Arthur shook his head. Merlin frowned_._ Generally, Morgana was the one and only responsible for Arthur's temper. Apparently, this time she wasn't.

"What's wrong then?"

Arthur rubbed his neck to ease the growing sting. Maybe the iron pumping was not the best idea to burn the negative energy after all.

"I tried to get straight answers from my charming penpal, and she played tricks on me. End of story."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. Then again, maybe she was. Even if he hadn't talk to Morgana about her alias, he was sure she was Arthur's mysterious girl.

"What do you mean she played tricks?"

Arthur sighed. Merlin would not let go until he'd gotten the complete truth out of him.

"I sent an email to LeiaM with my real name and a photo, you know the one with the three of us playing touch football. I was hoping she would tell me her own name, and send one of hers. But she just returned the email without a word, same picture. At the beginning, I thought she had made a mistake, but that was three days ago. Not a word since."

Merlin tried not to wince. So he was right. Morgana _was_ the elusive LeiaM.

'_She did send you a picture of her, you __dimwit'_

Wearing his best clueless mask, however, he only uttered "Oh."

Arthur groaned. So now he was getting those stupid _'Oh'_ from Merlin too… Really!

Merlin stood to stretch and Arthur misinterpreted his silence for pity.

"You and Morgana warned me, and I didn't listen. It's humiliating enough. Don't say anything."

"Morgana?"

"Yeah. I told her about the whole thing Sunday evening, and she was not very happy. If I didn't know better, I would say she was jealous."

Four days later, thinking she didn't like the idea of him being interested in another girl was still pleasant. God knew _he_ didn't like knowing she was testing the waters for new prospects. But it was just some absurd thought, only wishful thinking. She didn't care for him that way.

Arthur noticed the look on his friend.

"What?"

Merlin hesitated. Morgana was like a sister to him, but his loyalty went to Arthur first and always. Maybe he should…

"You know, Arthur, save for the snogging, you and Morgana act like a real couple sometimes... "

Arthur glared. Merlin waved his hand in a 'never-mind' gesture and grinned when he saw his girlfriend approaching them.

"Hey guys…"

Freya kissed Merlin swiftly, then pointed an accusatory finger toward Arthur.

"Tell me you aren't lifting weights."

* * *

Morgana turned in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection in the silvery surface. The dress was not that short, but it fitted her like a glove. This was perfect for an interesting evening in town, if a girl was looking for one.

Arthur would never approve. The bodice and the skirt were clutching to her curves nicely, and left just enough to imagination. He probably would have a fit if he saw her dressed like that. Not that she cared about his feelings anyway. He certainly didn't care for hers.

He saw only that image of some ideal woman she was not. She'd been herself all along; Arthur was the one who could not accept what was right under his nose. Idiot. She needed that dress.

The giggle behind her while she waited in line to purchase her item was unmistakeable. She forced a calm mask on her face and turned to look at Gwen who was wrapped around Lance's arm.

"Hi Guinevere. Lancelot."

Playing nice and well-mannered didn't mean she couldn't bite. They both hated their full names. What they had done to Arthur was unacceptable.

"Morgana."

Only Lance answered. Morgana smiled back engagingly, with a small fluster of lashes. The guy blushed furiously and his girlfriend fumed, grabbing his arm more firmly. Morgana's smile grew. Revenge was sweet…

Arthur's ex-girlfriend disdainful look glided over her to stop on the piece of clothing she was holding.

"Don't tell me Arthur is going to allow you to wear that. Unless you're buying it for him?"

"Gwen."

Gwen shut up instantly at the warning from her new lover. Morgana glared superbly, working hard to ignore the sanctimonious voice in her head. She turned tail without a word, and proceeded to the next available cashier.

Only pride prevented her to face the irksome girl again and reap her eyes out. Or jumped her stupid man.

How dare Gwen judge her, after all she had done?

Lying and cheating…

'_You lie. You cheat.' _

She had done nothing wrong. _Arthur _had started the flirting…

She was keeping her secret so _he_ would not be embarrassed. Yes, she shut up for him.

It had nothing to do with the ludicrous fear of been rejected that kept her awake late into the night. AND she was not buying a sexy outfit for Arthur or for anyone but herself, because it made her feel beautiful and she liked the navy color.

Arthur had no claims on her. Absolutely none.

Her cell' ring distracted her from her growing anger.

"Hello?... Hi Gwain... Tonight?... Sure why not. Where?... Okay, Ten at the Castle… See you."

Morgana paid for her dress and exited the store, looking straight ahead and avoiding glancing at her troubled expression mirroring on the gleaming doors.

It didn't change anything.

Whatever his despicable ex-girlfriend implied didn't change anything. She wanted her life back, and Arthur to return to the dispassionate category.

She needed shoes to go with that dress. Gwain was a goner for high-heels…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arthur was going to open his mailbox and renounced before hand. Why bothered? It was probably empty, just as it was for four days now. Mouse jumped on his desk and started to give quick jabs at the pens in the pot, hoping for him to throw one for her.

Arthur picked her up and settled her on his lap.

"You had two yesterday, Mouse… I'm pretty sure you'll find them under the bed or the couch."

The kitten meowed, and began chasing after its tail, nearly falling down in the process. Arthur laughed, and righted her. Mouse closed her little paws around his hand instantly, attacking his fingers enthusiastically. Once in a while, the nibbling was not that gentle, but he didn't protest. At least the cat was here for him.

LeiaM was not the only one who had deserted him. Morgana was ignoring his calls as well. He had managed to get her on the phone briefly on Tuesday, only to have her declared she was busy with work and she would call when things would calm down. Apparently, they hadn't yet.

Convinced she had won the battle, Mouse released her grasp around his fingers and pushed its soft head into his palm, begging for caresses. Arthur complied. The trademark purr erupted at once and he grinned.

A strident ring broke their little bubble of peace.

Mouse jumped and rushed to hide under the bed. Arthur laughed.

"Come on now, it's just the bell…"

Arthur walked to the front door, wondering who was ill-mannered enough to disturb him this late on a weeknight. What he found at his doorstep he was really not expecting.

"Morgana?"

She looked amazing. Her hair was down, curling widely on her shoulders. Her subtle make-up enhanced her beautiful face and the pale aquamarine of her eyes. His gaze followed the path of one long strand of silken hair along her arm then moved down her waist, her hips, brushed over her bare legs, then up again. Her dress was… Perfect. She was perfect. Arthur forced his eyes up to her face again, then noticed the shadow behind her.

Fury shot through his body at once. Who was the stalker? A new boyfriend? What was he doing here? Was she hurt? Pregnant? Engaged? Her eyes were gleaming with tears.

Arthur stepped forward to interpose himself between her and the stranger, offering his hand. She grabbed it like a life-line instantly. The other man gave a quick smile and caressed the back of her head gently. Arthur fought the urge to bare his teeth and growl while she sheltered against him.

Surprisingly, the man only nodded briefly.

"Good luck, then."

And left.

To whom the remark was destined, Arthur didn't care. He escorted her inside, his arms closing around her as soon as the door shut behind them. Morgana started sobbing quietly in his chest.

"Hey… Hey… Shush… It's gonna be okay."

Mouse was wrapping around her ankles. Arthur battled to ignore his lowest instincts shouting about what those heels were doing to her legs… He helped her to the couch and took off her shoes so she could fold her legs under her. Morgana circled his neck with both arms, and he sat there with her so she could nestle against him once more.

"I should not have…"

The cat jumped on the couch near them, curious.

Arthur pushed away ebony curls which were dancing in her face to hold up her chin.

"What did you do, exactly?"

He couldn't chase the doubt out of his voice. This was the old Morgana, the one who walked into trouble the faster the better, and ran to him to mend her wounds afterward. Somehow, he was comfortable with that. Maybe they were back to their old ways…

She answered by crashing her mouth to his. His last coherent thought sent the old ways to hell. God… she tasted incredibly good.

She had tried. She had tried to stay away from Arthur, to ignore his emails and his phone-calls. She had joined Gwain to that bar, and smiled seductively at his flirting. Then, after a couple of drinks, one particular smile had reminded her of _him_, and the carefully built walls had cracked.

Gwain had been adorable, listening patiently while she told everything about Arthur, herself, their twisted games on the internet, and their even more twisted relationship, everything, before he convinced her she had to talk to Arthur.

How long she had stayed there, playing with her key and not daring using it to enter the apartment? She was not even sure what she was going to say to him. Gwain had been the one to use the doorbell.

Then when he welcomed her into his arms, and suddenly words became useless. What she didn't know how to tell, she could show… Morgana pressed her lips to his, and let her heart speak for her.

She was even softer than he ever imagined. Arthur hesitated. He wanted nothing more than crushing her against him. He had wanted nothing else for years, but… Her plump lips quivered a little under his, and he resisted the temptation to deepen the kiss. What had happened to her that she needed him to kiss her for reassurance? Arthur eased her grip on his shirt.

The puff of smoke in her incredible eyes when he pushed away shattered his control violently. He could lean on her again, kiss her some more, and she would not hate him later. She trusted him that much. This only thought grounded him. Arthur changed his hold on Morgana, cradling her gently.

"You're safe now."

It was a ridiculous thing to say. She was as safe in his arms as a lamb was in the middle of a wolf pack. But she needed him right now so Arthur silenced the voice humming about kisses and beds…

Morgana was oblivious of her effect on him, as always, and she nuzzled his shoulder the way she used to, forcing him to tighten his grip on her waist again. It was all he could do to curb the sweet torture of her body brushing against him, so tempting… Or so he tried to reason.

"I'm sorry…"

Her voice was so low he guessed the words more than he heard them.

"What for honey?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Arthur frowned and forced her to straighten up, plunging his blue eyes into her green one.

"You didn't hurt me, Morgana, what are you talking about?"

Her eyes searched his face anxiously. The heat from her delicious embrace disappeared brutally. Air deserted his lungs as well. He waited for her answer, readying himself for some words he was pretty sure were going to kill him.

Those words never came. She was blushing, nibbling at her lower lip nervously, waiting for him to confess, to deny, to say something, anything, and he was at a loss about what to do.

Morgana bent her head. She was in love with Arthur, and she couldn't muster the courage to tell him. He would always see her as his sister, his secret-keeper, but nothing more. He cared for her deeply, yet it was not enough, and it would never be. Morgana took his hands off her slowly so he didn't feel her heart breaking, before she looked up again and offered a shaky smile. She touched his face gently then stood.

"I'd better go. I'll see you around…"

He reached her at the door. There was nothing soft in his hands grasping her this time or in his mouth bruising hers. The bells in her ears were ringing, yet not in alarm, for the possessive touch was Arthur's and she loved him. His hand came up to her neck, his thumb caressing the soft skin of her jaw.

Morgana arched against him, sweet curves pressed to all the right places, pleading for him to deepen their embrace. When he did, the hunger he had for her surfaced dangerously, so old, so deep he had to fist his hand in her hair not to fall. She couldn't stop a small hum of pleasure when she felt him tremble in restrain.

When their embrace lightened, and Morgana smiled against his mouth before she pressed her forehead to his cheek, Arthur couldn't remember what air was needed for.

"There's one more thing…"

He groaned. Speaking was completely unnecessary. All he wanted to do was kissing her again and then some. Morgana took his hand and towed him toward his bedroom. He didn't resist any further.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arthur kept his eyes closed, savouring the warm weight over his stomach. He had dreamt about this moment so many times for the last fifteen years... Reality surpassed each of them. She was wonderful… Hot, bewitching, delicious… He stretched, reaching over the blankets to caress her, and immediately sat up startled.

Mouse whined, very annoyed to be disturbed in her sleep, and jumped on the floor. The bed beside him was empty. Arthur rubbed his eyes with his palm, ruffling his hair, dazed or crushed, he didn't care to know. The bed still held the mark of the night, her warmth and her print on the mattress… One pillow hanged midway between the bed table and the floor; Morgana had pushed it when they… She had rested her head on his shoulder afterward, and fallen asleep almost instantly, curled in his arms.

Now she was gone and he felt miserable.

Arthur dressed quickly before he opened the window to chase the last vestige of her scent out of the bedroom. The gush of fresh air helped with the threatening headache, at least a little.

She hadn't bothered to explain why… Did making love with him mean anything at all for her, or was it just the next step in the endless list of her 'mend-me' requirements? Was she going to use him, whenever she needed to feel cherished or wanted?...

He should not have let her… He _could not_ let her.

He rested his forehead against the cold window. Morgana was never cruel, yet her behaviour was exactly that. Arthur's fist crashed on the wall. The only missing thing to add to the insult was a little note and breakfast ready. He was probably going to find that in the kitchen.

"Hi…"

He froze. Morgana was curled in the sofa, his laptop on her folded legs and a cup of coffee in front of her on the table. She was wearing his (her) favourite shirt and her delicate skin was coloring with embarrassment. The words tumbled when he spoke.

"You're here."

Morgana blushed even more and put the computer away, grabbing a cushion to shield her instead.

"Did I wake you?"

All the anger and the pain vanished into thin air. She was here. She looked adorable. The wary in her eyes while she watched him approach was adorable. _She_ was adorable… And she was still here...

Arthur cupped her neck and brought her face to his to kiss her deeply. Morgana sighed in contentment and circled his neck to keep him close.

"Good morning…"

He smiled.

"Good morning beautiful…"

After a moment, Morgana seemingly consented to release him to stretch and Arthur noticed some resemblance with Mouse in her satisfied smile.

"I could get used to that…"

He emptied her cup and grinned.

"Kissing me?"

"You telling me I'm beautiful. _And_ the kisses."

Pushing her splendid hair away to brush one kiss in her neck was too tempting, and he did just that.

"You're beautiful."

Arthur pressed another kiss on the sensitive skin under her jaw, playing with one button of the shirt.

"Enchanting."

And another on her now bare shoulder.

"Mouth-watering."

And another one.

"Mine."

Morgana giggled. He neatened her clothing, and pulled away with a pout.

"But I don't like waking up alone."

She straightened up toward him and lost herself completely in his embrace, her senses completely blind to anything that was not Arthur, his scent or his arms clasped around her. Each move was pushing her a little more under his charm. Morgana caressed his neck down his shoulders, and up again. He was so strong… She wanted him closer. One night was definitely not enough.

Arthur pressed her back into the cushions and his hand banged on the forgotten computer beside her. He tried to grab it while she pulled on his tee-shirt and missed. Her lips on his throat were making it impossible to concentrate. He considered simply sending the damn machine on the floor; the screen had something familiar.

Arthur blinked. A memory pierced through the mist of love and lust. Her mouth reached his chin and the remembrance shuddered. He had to have it out of his way.

_Emails._

He had received emails with the same background. His mind connected with his eyes again and he froze completely.

* * *

_**From LeiaM **_

_**To Arthur Pendragon**_

_**Object: Me**_

_**I…**_

* * *

Morgana _was_ LeiaM. She knew who he was all this time.

Arthur pulled away harshly.

Surprised, Morgana moved to caress his cheek but he dodged her hand and pointed at the computer.

"Explain."

The word chilled the air around her. The moment she had dreaded so much had finally arrived. Morgana opened her mouth to speak, but his voice snapped again.

"You lied."

This was going worse by the minute.

"Arthur…"

She wanted to touch him, to calm him with a caress or a kiss but he gripped her wrists roughly and freed her instantly, as if the contact had burnt him.

"How long?"

'_For how long __have you been __playing with me?'_

Morgana tried to answer and he beat her again.

"How could you do this to me? I loved you."

The pain in his question was excruciating. The past tense is the lasts words distressed her even more. Morgana stood slowly and began tiding the coffee table.

Furious with her silence, Arthur forced her to stop.

"Answer me!"

Her eyes were gleaming. For the first time in years, however, he had no desire to loose himself in them.

"Why would I? You judged me already."

Her flat tone screeched on his nerves. He wanted her to explain, to defend herself; he needed her to implore for his forgiveness, to tell him she loved him…

Arthur grasped her for a savage kiss and she bore the assault, totally unresponsive. He released her to smirk.

"Isn't that what you want? Some dependable idiot who will fuc…"

"Arthur."

The coldness in her voice was more efficient than a slap. Arthur let go off her arms.

She glanced down so he wouldn't see the tears ready to fall. Morgana collected her empty mug, and picked up the rest of her things.

"Be a gentleman one last time and call me a cab please."

She wished she hadn't woken up first and decided to let him sleep. She felt cold. She wished she had curled against him and buried LeiaM deep inside, never to rise again. He looked like an angel when he slept.

What harm could do some words on a screen? A lot.

Morgana zipped up her dress and sat on the bed. Mouse tiptoed onto her lap, sensing her sadness and nestled against her with a soft whine. Brief flashes were invading her mind : the race for the kitten in the store the previous weekend; the blue of his eyes when he teased her; their pairing against Uther when he tried to punish one of them (which generally handed with both being grounded); battles for the remote control to finally discover they want to watch the same thing; their epic rows when they played twister, with Merlin counting points; this way he had to know when she needed him to hold her, even when she didn't ask; years of laugh and tenderness, disappearing in a puff of smoke because she'd been so stupid.

One single tear escaped. She wanted to run into his arms for comfort, and for the first time in her life, she couldn't. She had always been able to go to him when her foolishness brought her down with a bruised heart. She ran to him and his love erased all her failures.

'_I loved you'. _She had ruined everything. Another tear fall, and another, and she began crying silently.

The kitten on her lap moved, and Morgana picked it up to kiss its little head, trying to sober herself.

"You'll take care of him for me, will you?"

The kitten licked the salty moisture on her cheek, and the graze from the tiny tongue nearly brought up a smile.

"Be good, Mouse."

"Morgana."

She hadn't heard him coming in. Glancing up was a mistake, another one. Morgana tried to force indifference into her voice and failed. She sounded only pathetic.

"Is the taxi here?"

Arthur sat near her on the bed, and she moved away, hoping for the distance to help ignoring how much she needed his warmth around her. It didn't.

Mouse was turning her head back and forth between them, apparently unable to decide who held her loyalty. Arthur scratched her back absently. The kitten cuddled where it was, close to Morgana, within Arthur's reach.

"I didn't… We need to talk."

The defeat in his voice was horrible. It was all her doing. Maybe she could try to explain, and appease some of his pain…

"I never meant to hurt you."

He kept silent. Morgana mustered her courage to go on.

"At first I didn't know it was you… Then we teased about the names, and I remembered… About the comic book; Justin Arthur the Shining Knight."

"You could have told me then."

Only the anger was gone from his voice. The hurt was still lingering there. She wanted to make it right; she needed it. They both did.

"I didn't know how. And you were… different. I liked the flirt. You had never flirted with _me_."

In his dreams, his courting was always brilliant, not the overused clichés he had served LeiaM… served her. Arthur blushed slightly.

"I didn't because you never looked at me that way."

Her heart flustered a little. Could it be…

"I was fine with what we had."

'_Liar'_. He never was fine with their sibling relationship, but he couldn't stand to see her crying… At least when he was her 'brother', he was able to make her smile.

His hand caressing Mouse brushed her thigh inadvertently and she tensed. Arthur withdrew his hand immediately.

"Do you think we can have that again?"

Nothing would ever be the way it was. Morgana turned her gaze away from his mesmerizing blue eyes, tears threatening to spill once more.

"No, I'm sorry. I love you. I can't go back to being your _sister_. I don't want to."

He could not take it any longer and closed his arms around her, to comfort her if nothing else. Morgana stiffened but he held tight, refusing to let go. _'I love you.'_ He could not let her go.

His fingers on her wet cheeks were almost trembling, as he dried her tears. She didn't pull away at the contact, relaxing imperceptibly at the soft gesture.

Arthur's mouth found hers for a timid kiss, which lacked all the strong emotions they had shared in the last 24 hours. Somehow, it was even better.

He didn't insist on the kiss and simply enfolded back her in his arms.

"Where we'd go from now?"

"I don't know…"

Her heart felt whole again, yet she was terrified. What if it didn't work? She was not that good in the relationship department. All her attempts so far had ended up in spectacular crashes. However, none of her former boyfriends had been Arthur...

He brushed his lips on her temple and she leaned a little into him, uncertain. She could feel his uneasiness too.

"I'm sorry Arthur… I was afraid you… rejected me if I told you I was LeiaM."

"Rejected you? I've been in love with you all my life! I would never…"

Her eyes widened in shock. Then a ravishing smile appeared to light her face, making her eyes glitter in joy. Arthur pressed his forehead to hers.

"If you can forgive 15 years or more of lying, I suppose I can forget about two months…"

"Weeks. Two weeks."

She couldn't help correcting him. He made a face at her, which she answered with one of her mischievous smiles. He loved her… Morgana freed her arms to slip them around his neck.

"Two weeks against fifteen years. You own me."

Arthur kissed her again.

"Maybe. But you're cooking anyway."

"I'm not ironing your shirts."

His next move sent her world upside-down. She missed his weight on her when Arthur broke off the kiss, and she pulled him back to her immediately, dazzling him in the sweetest way. His grasp on her hips becoming almost rude when his control began to shatter and she grinned against his mouth.

"I'm not ironing your shirts."

"Oh, I think you will… After all, you own me for fifteen years of waiting. I intend to collect every single day."

_The end is only the beginning._


	15. Chapter 15:Epilogue

Chapter 15 - Epilogue

**LeiaM**

_Age: not a question to ask a lady…_

_Likes: too many things to tell. Chocolate a good guess. Kissing Arthur is not bad either._

_Favourite color: my boyfriend's eyes._

_Favourite music: anything as long as I can drag him on the dance floor._

_Favourite book: you're asking me to pick up only one? Impossible!_

_Favourite quote: "I hope we never lose sight of one thing – it was all started by a mouse." (Walt Disney) (indeed it was)_

_Particular talent: annoying Arthur._

******_

* * *

_**

**Shining Knight**

_Age: I AM the oldest, whatever you say…_

_Likes: MY bed. Pancakes._

_Favourite color: Green._

_Favourite music: I don't dance._

_Favourite book: Definitely Harry Potter._

_Favourite quote: "To do the right thing does not give you the right to do it.' (G.K. Chesterson)_

_Particular talent: with Morgana's around, anything comes handy. But I'm not cooking._

**A/N : I want to thank you all for the reviews. Your appreciation means a lot to me, and I trust the only way to repay you is to write something else. I will, for your enthusiasm thickles the muses which are already bothering me again, thanks to you. You're the best!**


End file.
